Finding Happiness
by KittyBlue
Summary: Por vezes é difícil encontrar felicidade.. outras vezes.. nem tanto! -setoxryuuji-


**Titulo:** Finding Happiness  
**Autor:** KittyBlue  
**Capítulos: **Oneshot  
**Status:** Completo  
**Tipo: **Semi-AU,Angst, Yaoi, Lime, Romance, Seto POV, bit of PWP  
**Rating: **R  
**Pares:** Seto x Ryuuji; Malik + Ryou (apenas implicado)  
**Sumário:** Por vezes é difícil encontrar felicidade.. outras vezes.. nem tanto!  
**Avisos:** OOC.. Afinal de contas é o Seto.. e eu considero-o uma personagem bastante difícil de descrever.. Aparte disso.. a bit of a drabble.. Não considero bem isto um fic.. apenas algo para passar o tempo quando não se faz nada! ;)  
**Disclaimer:** As personagens de YGO não são minhas.. mas isso não é novidade nenhuma, certo? T,T

**Finding Happiness**

by _KittyBlue_

E novamente ele encontrava-se a olhar aquilo que não devia. A sua mente a dar-lhe mil uma razoes para não estar a olhar na direcção dele, e ainda assim os seus olhos como que enfeitiçados voltavam sempre a ele.

Não havia nada que o fizesse mudar de ideias. Inicialmente ele julgava que o melhor era esquecer, que tudo não passava de uma fase que iria passar numa questão de dias. Alguns dos seus sócios até reparam na distracção que tomava conta dele nestes dias, perguntando o que se passava, certamente apenas por se quererem preparar, caso ele tivesse a pensar em algo grande especificamente contra eles. Mas tudo terminava da mesma maneira. Ele dizendo que não era nada e voltando para o assunto que discutiam anteriormente.. e claro que mesmo que ali presente naquela sala, a sua mente teimava em o procurar.

**- - - - **

"Okay.. Seto! Diz-me o que se passa!"

Ele suspirou resignado e olhou para o seu irmão. Mokuba como sempre tentava ajudar mas claro sem saber que estava a piorar tudo. Porque neste momento, ele precisava era de afastar as ideias malucas, absurdas e bastante tentadoras da sua cabeça, e não falar sobre elas tornando-as ainda mais reais.

"Nada. Não devias estar a estudar? Se bem me lembro disse que podias assistir à reunião porque ias ficar no teu canto a estudar."

"Sim, mas é meio difícil quando finalmente tenho silêncio para isso e não paras de suspirar!"

Abri a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas novamente ele calou-se.

"E não vale a pena olhares assim para mim! Quero uma resposta!"

Foi com sorte, ou azar, que a minha secretaria interrompeu a pequena conversa familiar.

"Desculpe senhor Kaiba, mas acabou de chegar o senhor da reunião das 4 horas. Mando-o entrar?"

Seto olhou para ela durante algum tempo, tentando perceber porque a tinha contratado, altas notas talvez, recomendações.. mas ela não devia ser muito inteligente, já que ele estava numa sala vazia, depois de terminada uma reunião, a ter uma conversa privada com o seu irmão mais novo.. e ela nem tinha batido à porta.

Mokuba riu-se, talvez percebendo pela minha expressão os meus pensamentos.

"Senhor Kaiba?"

"Podes mandar entrar o senhor sim, eu vou só acabar com esta pequena conversa. Manda-o para a minha sala e oferece um café ou algo do tipo porque devo demorar."

Ela saiu imediatamente. Olhei durante algum tempo para a porta, até ver do canto do olho Mokuba a espreitar a minha agenda pessoal, que por acaso estava aberta em cima da mesa.

"Hum.. vais ter um encontro com o Otogi? Interessante.."

E de repente tudo voltou. Como um flashback, vi imagens dele, de anos distantes e dias tão próximos. Tudo por instantes nada mais ocupava a minha mente. Não sabia como me tinha escapado a ideia desta reunião. E por momentos senti-me perdido. Porque queria vê-lo.

**- - - - **

"Engraçado, pensei que me ias deixar esperar mais do que 1 hora."

"Estava a tratar de algumas coisas. Vamos direitos ao assunto porque tenho muito mais para fazer hoje."

Revesti-me na minha armadura. A indiferença calculista totalmente a postos para o enfrentar. Sabia que ia ser difícil, mas eu não era um iniciante, e quando se tratava de sentimentos ou negócios, os princípios eram os mesmos, ganhava aquele que melhor conseguia regatear. Agora o único problema era conseguir controlar-me para o desejo que eu sentia por ele não estragar tudo.

"Mas isso resolve-se facilmente, Seto."

Ele levantou-se da cadeira, com uma graciosidade de pantera pronta a atacar, a sua presa eu, ou talvez apenas o contracto em cima da mesa. Ele aproximou-se, dando a volta pela mesa até estar atrás da minha cadeira. As mãos dele nos meus ombros. Um arrepio a descer pela minha espinha, ainda que eu ainda não tivesse pronto a admitir nada. Por momentos quis voltar-me e olha-lo naqueles lindos olhos verdes, decifrar todos os seus segredos e finalmente saber se ele era tão afectado com isto como eu.

".." O silêncio sempre foi o meu melhor amigo. Queria falar, perguntar o que ele estava a fazer, se aquilo que ele fazia era apenas um estratagema para me aprisionar neste jogo dele, como a aranha que seduz a borboleta para depois a devorar.

"Seto, Seto.. Apenas precisas assinar, nada mais. Tu sabes o que eu quero.. e eu sei o que tu queres. Ninguém fica a perder."

Não era a primeira vez que me tentavam fazer assinar algo a meios de sedução. Apenas era desconcertante perceber que era a primeira vez que me sentia inclinado a deixar-me seduzir.

"E que exactamente quero eu, Otogi?"

"Ryuuji para os amigos, Seto." O som da voz dele, tão suave e doce quanto mel. A respiração dele no meu ouvido, fazendo-me tremer.

Foi tudo numa questão de segundos. Num segundo ele estava a beijar-me o pescoço e no seguinte ele estava deitado sobre a minha mesa. O meu corpo a pressiona-lo de uma forma sexual e sem dúvida descontrolada. Os olhos verdes nunca deixaram os meus. Mesmo quando eu explorei o corpo que surgia todas as noites nos meus sonhos. Mesmo quando beijei a boca vermelha e tentadora que me tinha seduzido desde o primeiro momento em que o tinha visto. Foi tudo numa questão de segundos. E por instantes jurei a mim mesmo que isto não era o que eu sempre tinha desejado.

**- - - - **

Uma hora depois estávamos ainda na mesma posição. A diferença era na que a roupa que, antes era um obstáculo, tinha desaparecido e na intimidade que antes não tínhamos e agora partilhávamos um com o outro. Sem pensar agarrei-o pela cintura, sentando-me na minha cadeira novamente, e fazendo menção para que ele se sentasse no meu colo.

"Nunca pensei que tivesses um lado tão pervertido, Seto Kaiba."

Com um sorriso e um olhar perverso ele acomodou-se. Envolvendo o meu pescoço com os seus braços e beijando-me. Por um instante pensei que ele estava a tentar retomar controle da situação, mas ele apenas se afastou logo em seguida, deitando a cabeça no meu ombro, olhando fixando para algum sitio que nada tinha de especial.

"E agora, Seto?"

"Querias que assinasse, não era? Não te preocupes.."

"Não estava a falar disso.."

Ele riu-se e moveu ligeiramente a cabeça, fazendo-me corar ao perceber que estava a acariciar os longos cabelos negros, deliciando-me com a textura macia deles.

"Eu não fiz isto pelo contracto, Seto. Em parte sim, usei-o, para te atrair. Mas essa não foi a razão principal."

"Não? Então foi o que?"

Por momentos passou-me pela cabeça uma cena de algumas semanas atrás. Quando tinha ficado na biblioteca até mais tarde e ao passar pelo parque de estacionamento tinha se deparado com Malik e Ryou abraçados e aos beijos atrás de um dos edifícios. Tinha sido interessante, porque ele tinha ouvido o hikari de cabelos prateados confessar finalmente que amava Malik. Seto tinha observando por instantes os dois conversarem, até finalmente o egípcio ter dado o braço a torcer, por uma timidez que ninguém suspeitava ele ter, e dizer que sim, que sentia o mesmo pelo Ryou.

Seto lembrava-se de ter encontrado alguns dias mais tarde Malik, num corredor qualquer, num intervalo de uma aula que ele não se lembrava e ter pensado que realmente as pessoas apaixonadas emitiam uma aura diferente. Sem saber porque tinha partilhado a sua opinião com Mokuba, e o seu querido irmãozinho tinha-lhe dito que não era assim. Que o que tinha mudado em Malik e Ryou, era que eles estavam felizes, não apenas apaixonados.

"Seto?.. Estou a falar contigo.. e estás a pensar noutro amante teu ou coisa do tipo?"

"Não."

"Não?"

O empresário olhou Ryuuji durante alguns instantes, a desconfiança e suspeita completamente explicita na cara dele. Com um sorriso apenas reservado àqueles que lhe eram mais especiais, Seto beijou-o nos lábios, suspirando ao quebrar o beijo e murmurar no ouvido dele:

"És o único e sei que vais-me fazer muito feliz."

**Fim**

Outro fic de YGO! E finalmente o meu tão esperado.. ta ta ta tammmm: Seto x Ryuuji!

Estava a precisar espairecer e este serviu muito bem para tirar vários pensamentos da cabeça.. ;p

Espero que gostem e que deixem uma reviewzinha!

_Bjinhs e até ao próximo!_


End file.
